


Painful Shock

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Mentioned deaths, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli has just been told that two of his childhood best friends have died in the battle of five armies and is deeply hurt by it so he runs out to be alone to deal with it he refused to cry in front of others and to deal with the numerous emotion's he has from the news. He tries to not think about it but then it seems to catch up to him all at once. Ori finds him and tries to make him see through the pain and hurt he has over the loss to make sense of the deaths of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Gimli was a bit hard for me to write as I had a harder time trying to figure him out.

Gimli sat next to his mother Gweniver as they waited to see his Adad he wanted to hear all about his Adad’s adventures and Gimli also wanted to tell about how well he was doing with  his weapons and training in fighting.

Gweniver was also ecstatic as she was excited to see her husband glad he had survived and to be able to actually hold and see him again after so long apart.

 

Gimli was restless as he shifted around in his chair and Gweniver laughed as he kept looking at the door “dear stop staring at the door you’ll hurt yourself” Gweniver said with a laugh as she pulled her black hair into a high ponytail. Gimli smiled at her “I’m sorry Ama I’m just excited to see Adad” Gimli said in his deep voice as he fiddled with his fork as he started to eat supper.

 

“So am I Gim but if you keep looking at the door then its only going to take longer for him to get here” she explained as she also ate supper across from him “I know your always saying that” Gimli said with a laugh looking into his mothers eyes hers held mischief as she said “and I’m always right” she said as she put food into her mouth Gimli chuckled but said nothing else.

 

True to the words a few minutes after the distraction of conversation Gloin walked into the door loud steps being heard just before he was through the door. Gimli jumped out of his chair quickly and nearly dropped his father with a fierce tackle hug getting “oof” from his father as he hugged him back.

 

“Hey Gimli” said Gloin as he was finally released “didn’t miss to much did I?” he asked automatically as he walked into the kitchen kissing Gweniver hungrily causing Gimli to grimace at the parental’s affections as he ended the kiss and looked to Gimli.

 

“So Lad what’s it you’ve been up to?”  he asked as he flattened out his wild red hair as he sat at the table while Gweniver sat next to him “Great Adad I’m quickly learning fighting and everything I can’t wait to show you” Gimli said as he sat across from his parents.

 

Gimli and Gloin caught up for hours “I’m even more excited to show Fili and Kili since I was always teased by them for my skills” Gimli said with a laugh never taking the brother’s teasing to hard since it was all in jest.

Gloin froze as he looked at his wife a bit pained for a second then schooled his facial features “you didn’t tell him” Gloin asked sadly Gweniver frowned as she leaned into Gloin’s side and said “you asked me not to” Gloin cringed a bit “when did you start listening to me?” he teased her she rolled her eyes and gave a pained laugh.

 

Both parents have looked to Gimli, Gweniver rubbing Gloin’s arm in support for what he had to say “Gimli son…” Gloin froze normally he had a wild temper that made it easy to say juts about anything but for once he was at a lot for words on how to tell Gimli his childhood friend were dead.

 

Gloin ran a hand through his hair in frustration “Gimli I’m sorry son but Fili and Kili....were kil-led in the battle” Gloin struggled to say stumbling over the word killed.

 

Gimli looked up with wide eyes as he could only feel shock and numbness. He felt too many things after the initial shock angry, hurt, sad, and betrayed were among them.

 

“Gimli…” Gloin started to say as Gimli bolted out of his chair knocking it over in the process and running out the door. He couldn’t stay still, he just couldn’t he had to move had to run. He was running for so long his throat and lungs started to hurt he had run past the village just before the brother Ri house.

 

He had run so much he just fell onto the ground where he was in the lone space of green and looked at the woods he could go into and let his wind wonder to something other than the pained loss of two of his closest friends.

 

Gimli stood and walked to the little woods and sat on a stomp of a felled tree and tried to catch his breath. “Come on kid catch up” Nori could be heard from the other side of the tree that stood tall in front of Gimli he shrugged and listened to his other childhood friend Ori answer his big brother.

 

“You go on Nor I’ll catch back up” his voice was faint so Gimli assumed he was further away Nori scoffed faintly “Fine I’ll tell Dori the same he’ll understand but honestly you have lived here for years Ori haven’t you drawn everything here?” he hollers back as his voice started to go faint Ori never answered.

 

Gimli closed his eyes as he felt tears come up after the middle Ri had left he didn’t like to cry he hated it he hated feeling this but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it and then when he finally thought he was alone he finally let loose the tears that threatened to come flowing when he left home.

 

“Why” Gimli asked of no one in particular as he leaned his head against a neighboring tree and just cried he hated looking weak “oh Mahal please make it stop” he breathed meaning the tears and the pain “make what stop” asked a soft polite voice in front of Gimli that got closer as Ori finally sat next to Gimli.

 

Gimli wiped at his eyes violently at that point “there gone Ori” he ended up saying with a tight throat “I know I was there I didn’t see it thankfully but I was at the same battle” he said with a bit of older sounding voice than what Gimli was use to that cause Gimli to turn his head to his friend “I know it hurts and its ok to cry you know everyone did” he admitted much to the amazement of Gimli.

 

“I miss them too” Ori said sadly “its shocking I know but they didn’t die in vain and they died as they had always been growing up together” Ori said as he placed his sketchbook in Gimli’s shaking hands and showed him all the pictures he had drawn and the stories he had to tell of the whole adventure.

 

Gimli smiled slowly when he caught the sketch of Fili, Kili, and Thorin standing tall and proud ready to die for there cause if that was the price to pay to reclaim there stolen land. It made sense after that to Gimli and he started to feel some of his former emotions wind down he could understand everything a lot better he just didn’t have to like it that he had lost two out of three best friends in a insane journey that they knew before hand they might not come back from.

 

“That one makes it easier I know” Ori said as he closed the book and tucked it under his arm “makes you angry and sad they lost there life and are gone from ours but you understand why they made the sacrifice we have our home back” Ori said again surprising Gimli with how much older Ori sounded “yes” Gimli he got out as he got up.

 

“Dori might have made something good if you want to come eat” Ori offered as they had started walking towards Ori’s house anyway “sure but I should head home afterwards I sort of just ran out my Adad must think I lost my mind” he said with a chuckle while Ori laughed and they walked into the Ri home to whatever Dori might have managed to uh.. Cook Gimli feeling a lot more better than when he had run out of his home not realizing talking had helped him a great deal if not all the way but a lot more than if he dealt with it his own way.


End file.
